Godzilla vs Naruto
by CaptainOfAsgard
Summary: There was a loud blood curling shriek of "MONSTER!" When only the unthinkable happens will Naruto save his village? Or doom it forever? ONESHOT!


**A/N: Ok so me and my friends were talking about who would win Godzilla or Naruto people, and I was like hey I can turn that into a story! So Yah.**

There was a loud blood curling shriek of "MONSTER!"

Naruto Uzumaki was just enjoying a huge bowl of Miso ramen when he heard that shriek. Suddenly there was a loud thump.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

Naruto was really confused. I mean really confused, like more confused than he normally is. He then saw a group of ninja running past. He swiftly pulled one aside.

"What the hell is going on!" He yelled. The young chunnin was quavering under the stress.

"Lady Tsunade told us to go fight the monster!" The chunnin was itching to go. He did not want to feel Tsunade's wrath! He put out a leg to follow the group but was quickly pulled back by a confused blonde.

"What the do you mean monster!" Naruto yelled even louder. The chunnin rubbed his ears hearing nothing but ringing.

"I don't know! Lady Tsunade said there was a monster! I am just following orders!" The chunnin swiftly left to go find his group.

"Hey! Naruto!" He heard someone yell. Naruto turned around to see Kiba quickly running towards him.

"Hey Kiba did you hear about the monster!" Naruto yelled to the approaching brunette.

"That's what I was coming to tell you about." Kiba said as he slowed to a halt in front of him.

"You knew!"

"NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Kiba bellowed.

"Fine." Naruto muttered as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"A civilian said that she saw something coming out of the ground. She went to investigate and almost got eaten!" Kiba yelled. "Lady Tsunade wants all ninja fighting that thing! Also she said don't let it get any closer to the village."

Naruto and Kiba quickly ran toward the forest and when they got there they saw….

"GODZILLA!" Was what everyone heard.

The rookie 11* was already there. Everyone's head turned to the person that said it.

"Huh" Ino asked turning her head to face Naruto.

"GODZILLA!" Naruto screamed again. Upon seeing the confused faces of his friends he asked "Have you guys not seen the Godzilla movies?"

They all screamed "WHY THE HELL WOULD WE!"

"Wow that was creepy how you said that simultaneously" Naruto said completely off topic.

"Naruto would you mind to explain." Neji said trying to get the blonde on topic.

"Well there are these movies that have this huge mutated lizard thing that can breathe fire, and it stomps on stuff and is supposedly indestructible." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest proud he knew something the others didn't.

Then something stomped in front of them. Everyone looked up from their conversation to see dead and injured ninja everywhere.

"See told you, even Kakashi and Gai teamed up are having trouble!" Naruto pointed out. The funny thing was is that it was true. Kakashi and Gai were running out of chakra. Sakura and Shino quickly left to take their places. Kakashi and Gai limped over to them and sank down into the ground.

"That thing is indestructible!" Kakashi panted lying down in the grass.

"Yes. That Is true my most youthful rival." Gai panted leaning against a tree.

"HA! I SO TOLD YOU!" Naruto yelled, doing a touchdown dance.

"NARUTO STOP IT!" Ino yelled knocking him over the head.

"Ok everyone her is the plan. Ino you stay here and help heal. Everyone else HAVE NO MERCY" Naruto yelled as he ran into battle with Sakura and Shino.

Shikamaru sighed as he ran to cover the obnoxious blonde he calls a friend. Everyone stood there for a minute, then ran to battle.

Everyone was attacking with the best they had. Shikamaru was trapping it with a shadow possession but could only hold it for a minute, In that minute Naruto would do a rasengan. Then Sakura and Choji would combine strength and knock it backwards a bit, Hinata and Neji would then use a jyuken strike around its body, Kiba and Akamaru would then use fang over fang. Shino would then trap it with his bugs and TenTen would throw her weapons arsenal and Lee would use a dynamic entry with TenTens weapons.

They did that a couple of times but Godzilla soon caught on when Kiba and Akamaru stepped in. Godzilla whacked them into the ground and proceeded to step on them, But when he tried that Tsunade stepped in a stopped the foot.

"Are you all alright" Tsunade asked after picking up Godzilla and throwing him a few feet.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STEP IN A FEW HOURS AGO!" Naruto yelled fuming.

"I was recovering from a hangover." Tsunade stated simply. "Shizune had to drag me out of bed." Tsunade said glaring at her assistant.

"Lady Tsunade" Ino said coming over. "Where are all the other Jonin?" Ino asked.

"They are all on other missions." Tsunade said angrily. "There were important missions in the Wave." Tsunade stated.

"LOOK OUT!" Shikamaru yelled quickly forming handseals and yelling **shadow possession jutsu**.

"Wow Shikamaru I think that was the first time I heard you yell!" Naruto stated happily,

"Troublesome" Was all Shikamaru muttered.

"YES MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" Lee yelled doing the Nice Gai pose.

_STOMP_

_STOMP_

_STOMP_

Was what everyone heard. They all turned to see Godzilla attempting to get up.

"Wait I have an idea!" Naruto stated. Everyone shuddered; Naruto's last idea was orange jumpsuit day. They all still had nightmares.

"Everyone huddle up!" Naruto yelled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ (sorry got carried away)

When everyone broke Tsunade, Lee and Sakura all jumped in their positions.

Naruto swiftly ran towards Lee, who boosted him up to Sakura who boosted him to Tsunade. Tsunade then flipped him over Godzilla's head. While Naruto was falling, he formed a rasengan and shoved it up Godzilla's ass.

Godzilla then shuddered and he then started falling apart.

"EVERYONE YOUTHFUL ENOUGH TO RUN! RUN!" Lee screamed as he started to jet away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\ (Got carried away again)

An hour later there where parts everywhere! While they were scrounging up parts Naruto even found where he stuck his rasengan up the ass.

For the next few years all ninja where stuck cleaning up Godzilla parts until….

"HEY WAIT GODZILLA WAS A ROBOT!" Ino yelled after a year.

"HET YA I THOUGHT HE WAS INDESTRUCTIBLE" Kiba roared.

"I guess not." Naruto said.

Everyone sighed and got back to work.

**A/N: Yay! I finished I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!** **Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


End file.
